The Story of Pothena
by Goddess97
Summary: What if Poseidon and Athena didn't always resent each other? What if they actually fell in love? Then the usual happens: he breaks her heart, and she vows to be a maiden forever.
1. Athena

**A/N: I had this idea when I wrote my Pothena one-shot. And I wondered if they really resented each other their whole immortal lives. What if they did fall in love, but something happened that turned Athena to maidenhood? Here is how Pothena came to be…**

**Chapter 1:**

**Athena**

Poseidon ran to his young nephew's forge, breathing heavily. "Hephaestus, come quickly, and with your most powerful mallet! Zeus has a major headache, and only the strongest can stop it."

Hephaestus took the sword he was building out of the flames. "How bad is it?" He asked. Poseidon shook his head. "Worse than anything any of us could ever dream of."

"Then we should hurry." Hephaestus lifted a large and strong mallet in his callused hands. "This should do."

The two gods ran to Zeus' bed chambers, as the king of Olympus let out another howl. "Split open my head, my son. Quickly, so the pain will cease to torment me."

The god of the forge lifted the mighty hammer high above his head and smashed it down on his father's temple. A beautiful goddess, dressed in full combat armor, stood before the other gods and goddesses. She looked over the Olympian council. "Who are all of you?"

Zeus sat up, rubbing his temple. "I am Lord Zeus, god of the skies and king of the gods. I am also your father."

"I am Lord Hades, brother of Zeus, king of the Underworld." Hades bowed to Athena.

Ares smirked at the new goddess. "I'm Ares, god of war and son of Zeus. What do you say to going on a little trip through mortal-Land with me?" Athena smacked Ares in the groin with her sword and kneeled on his chest. She smiled sweetly at her half-brother. "I believe you have your answer, _brother_."

Hera, who stood in the back, weaved her way to the front. "I am Hera, queen of the gods and Zeus' wife."

"Are you my mother?"

Hera stared at her stepdaughter stonily. "No," she said curtly. "I am not."

Hestia took her sister's place in front of the girl. "I am Hestia, sister of Zeus, goddess of the hearth."

"I am Demeter, goddess of the harvest, and Zeus' sister."

"I am Hephaestus, god of the forge, son of Zeus and Hera."

The young goddess smiled and nodded to each of the gods and goddesses, finally turning to Poseidon. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, and his sea green eyes sparkled. "I am Poseidon, god of the seas and brother of Zeus."

Poseidon took the Lady's hand and stared into her eyes. "What is your name, child?"

She stared into Poseidon's eyes. "Athena," she said quietly. "My name is Athena, goddess of wisdom."

**A/N: I think that Pothena is one of the greatest pairings of all of PJO, except for Percabeth.**

**Elizabeth: I wonder what Athena would say if she saw this….**

**Nicole: Well, she'd probably turn us into spiders…or something worse…**

**me: I didn't think about that…**

**So, I thought this would be an amazing story, after I wrote my Pothena one-shot. And, since it seemed really popular, I decided to write this! And…please review?!**


	2. Enchanting

**ENCHANTED**

**A/N: Hi…so I guess I'm behind on some of my stories. But I really want to write this one, and I've got the rest of them open too. Multitasking: one of the greatest gifts of mankind. So…I guess you guys liked the first chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But the shipping…It does strange things to a person. Gives them small bursts of euphoria. But, away from that. I'm working on THIS right now. THIS is my goal, to get the second chapter up before the weekend is. So, there's for Pothena, and remember: I love y'all!**

* * *

Athena walked into her new room, setting down her sword and shield. She walked over to the closet, smirking at the contents. It was mostly occupied by shimmering, gray-silk dresses, with the exception of a few tunics and leggings.

"Do you like them?"

Athena jumped, reaching for her sword. Aphrodite clucked and gazed disapprovingly at the sword. "Really, Athena, I'm not here to kill you. I just want to know how you like your wardrobe!"

"Lady Aphrodite." Athena curtsied. "I appreciate the clothes, but…are they really necessary?"

"Necessary?" Aphrodite laughed. "Oh, Athena, you have so much to learn!" A mischievous sparkle entered the goddess's eyes. "Especially if you want to keep Poseidon's eye."

Athena turned away, smiling slightly. "What does my uncle have anything to do with this?"

"Oh Athena, I can feel the love coming off you. You can't hide your feelings from me!"

"Well, my lady, I'm going to have to disappoint you. I am most certainly not in love with a man I just barely met!"

Aphrodite chuckled. "I beg to differ, Athena. As soon as Poseidon saw you, I knew that you two were meant to be."

"Niece, I hope you are not interrogating our newest member of the family?" Poseidon's eyes twinkled and Aphrodite kept the squealing at bay. Athena spun around and bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely.

"Hello, Lord Poseidon. What brings you to my chambers?"

"Your father, Lord Zeus, just wanted to make sure you were adjusting finely. I think he is absurd, and that he should give you more time."

"That he should. I was barely able to glance at my wardrobe before Lady Aphrodite barged in!" Athena laughed lightly.

Poseidon smiled kindly. "My sister, Hestia, would love to have you with her for dinner tonight. She is the kindest and most admirable of my sisters and brothers, Hestia is."

"Yes, she was so welcoming earlier." Athena smiled.

"Ahem," Aphrodite cleared her voice and winked at Athena, who blushed in return. "I am going to leave you two together now. I have some things to attend to, and children to visit."

"Aphrodite, I don't think that's the…best….aaand, she's gone." Athena muttered.

"Well, I hope she doesn't come back and pester you again."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't." Athena frowned. "She…she's an interesting goddess, is she not?"

Poseidon laughed. "She's the most complicated goddess I have ever met."

"Mm. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known her?"

"A few hundred years, maybe more. I was a possible suitor, when she came to Olympus."

Athena's heart sank. "You were?"

"I considered it; but she chose my nephew, Hephaestus, instead."

"And…how do you feel about that?"

Poseidon smiled and moved a lock of hair out of the goddesses' eyes. "I don't regret those few months I spent getting to know Aphrodite, but I don't think I really loved her."

"No?"

"No. I suppose I was…ah, _enchanted_, as she was the only goddess I knew who was not my sister or niece."

Athena arched an eyebrow. "My father married his sister," she pointed out. Poseidon rolled his eyes with a smile. "My dear younger brother must have have been confused when he decided to marry our sister…ow! What was that for?!"

Athena rubbed her knuckles against the palm of her other hand. "He is still my father, Lord Poseidon. I do not believe his mind is addled, for I came from it."

"Then he must be congratulated for the beautiful things his mind is capable of," Poseidon said quietly. "For you are truly a work of many wonders."

"I…thank you." Athena blushed and glanced at the celestial bronze sundial. "I believe my aunt is probably wondering where I could be, as suppertime is nearing."

"Oh. Yes, you're quite right." Poseidon held out his arm. "Lady Athena, would you give me the honor of escorting you to dinner?"

Athena kept herself from grinning too broadly. "Yes, I shall, my lord and uncle," she said, and took his arm with a smile. He leaned down and whispered, "It truly was enchanting to meet you, my lady."

* * *

**A/N: So…**

**Nicole: I think their relationship is off to a good start. **_**Especially **_**since Poseidon now knows not to openly insult Zeus in front of Athena. **

**Elizabeth: I have to admit, I never thought Athena would actually punch anyone, even though she's a war goddess.**

**Me: I'm glad you liked it. :D And…some reviews would be nice? I'd like some suggestions for dinner conversation. Maybe some "insane" Aphrodite, going all lovey-dovey and giving Hera some "dating" advice…nothing too inappropriate. You know, something like that.**


	3. Dinner Advice

**A/N: Hi! I am SOOO sorry that this is late. I tried to get it done sooner, but I've tons of homework, and it is just not my time right now.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Dearest Athena, are you alright?" Zeus tenderly took his daughter's hand and smiled softly. Athena smiled sweetly back and gently tugged her hand out of her father's grasp. "Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? Is the room-"

"Father, everything is fine. Really. Thank you ever so much for supplying a room and garments for me. You've been very welcoming."

Zeus smiled. "Well, you are my daughter." He reminded her, as Hera shot her husband many venomous glances. Aphrodite noticed this, and pursed her lips. The goddess of love smiled mischievously.

"Queen Hera, I would like to talk with you, please."

Hera stiffened and turned warily to her daughter- in- law. No one noticed this exchange, which the queen of the gods thought suspicious.

"I just put a simple spell over them, for the time being. We need to talk, Queen Hera."

Hera stood up. Every eye turned to her. "Don't worry about me; I'm only going to rest."

Aphrodite frowned. "My queen, maybe Apollo, or Hermes should-"

"I am not ill, Aphrodite. But thank you for your concern."

Poseidon turned to his brother, Zeus. "Brother, Athena wishes to tour Olympus the next few days."

Zeus waved his hand. "She may. There is no need to be concerned."

"She doesn't know Olympus, Zeus!" Demeter pointed out. "And you cannot guide her, because you have meetings with Egypt!"

Athena cleared her throat. "Father, I would like Lord Poseidon to guide me."

Deadly silence filled the dining room. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Zeus, I am not romantically interested in your daughter. Besides, we barely met this morning!"

"You had her on your arm, Poseidon. I saw the adoring look she gave you."

"Father!" Athena cried, blushing. "Please, I just want to see Olympus. Nothing more. Don't you trust me?"

"Athena, dearest, you're only a child!"

Feeling insulted, the goddess of wisdom marched out of the dining hall. Aphrodite stood to follow, after planting a kiss on her husband's cheek. "I'll only be a moment." She promised. Hephaestus smiled. "Don't do anything too rash, my love." Aphrodite laughed. "Me, rash? Honestly, I won't do a thing!"

The goddess of love smiled mischievously as she left the room. "Thena, love, tell me what's wrong. Surely I can help!" Aphrodite hitched up her skirts, frowning as she caught up with Athena. "A lady should never have to resort to such methods." She muttered. "Athena, dear, do slow down. I cannot reach you at your pace!"

Athena whirled around to face Aphrodite. Her bloodshot eyes and tear- streaked face caught Aphrodite by surprise. "Oh my...dear, what is troubling you?"

Athena closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "My father does not trust me to be civil," she sneered, "and proper with his brother. My uncle!"

"Well, then you must retreat from Olympus- a few days should suffice- to adjust to life here."

Athena sniffed. "I'm not sure, Aphy. I've barely been here a day."

"All the more reason to go!" Aphrodite beamed.

Athena smiled. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a vacation. When shall we leave?"

"We?" Aphrodite laughed. "Dear, I can't go with you! There's so much to do that needs to be done here. But I could ask a minor god to accompany you."

"Why not a female?"

"There are horrible men down there, Thena." Aphrodite said darkly. "No, a male god would be better. I'll ask around tonight. In the morning, go to the back entrance. There will be someone waiting for you, along with mortal clothes and a cloak. Change into the clothes as soon as possible. Just...not in a public area."

Athena flushed. "Obviously," she stated. "I think I shall return to the dining hall. My father will wonder."

Aphrodite nodded. "Indeed. And allow me to give this advice: do not look directly at Poseidon, unless he is speaking directly to you. And pay attention to Lord Zeus when he is speaking."

"Thank you, Aphrodite. You've been such a help to me so far."

"A woman in love is best friend." Aphrodite said simply. "I will return to dinner, while you retire to your chambers."

"But-"

Aphrodite waved her hand. "No, I have made up my mind. You will not return to dinner. You need rest, more than anything right now."

* * *

**A/N: So, this is where you people come in! For the minor god, I'd like a name, description/personality, and if he tries to flirt with Athena. ;) And where do they go? Athena needs to go sightseeing!**


End file.
